Susu Saya Susu Stroberi
by Akaneko SeiYu
Summary: Hijikata terlalu emosi mendapati kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya telah berselingkuh. Ditambah lagi memiliki anak. Kegaduhan pun terjadi di kantor Yorozuya. Warning : HijiGin after episode 51 & 52 Infant Strife, OOC. Cover art by myself. Happy Valentine's day 2018


"Apa kau bilang? Si keriting jabrik itu punya anak ilegal?"

Wajah galak naik tingkat menjadi sangar. Aura mencekam nan kelam meliputi tubuh sang oni no fukuchou. Kepalan tangan kuat membuat sarung pedang yang tergenggam retak.

Siapapun yang melihat Hijikata Toshirou saat ini lebih memilih pergi hingga ke planet lain dibandingkan berhadapan dengannya. Mungkin hanya si sadis-maksudnya kapten regu satu Shinsengumi, Okita Sougo yang berani menghadapi.

"Sougo teme, kalau kau salah memberikan informasi, kubelah duren kau sekarang juga!"

"Kau boleh lihat sendiri, Hijikata-san."

Di sana, di genggaman Sougo, terpampang jelas telepon selulernya. Maaf, lebih spesifik lagi, yakni layar telepon yang menunjukkan sebuah gambar berisi sosok pria berambut putih bergelombang menggendong bayi dengan ciri khas sama. Helai rambut putih dan pandangan mata malas seperti ikan mati.

Siapapun yang berada di dekat Hijikata dapat merasakan panasnya api emosi. Pemuda pirang pasir sudah sedia dengan tameng anti pelurunya, kalau-kalau pecinta mayones tersebut menyerang membabi buta.

Brak.

Pintu shoji terbelah diagonal. Jelas karena tebasan pedang tajam. Sosok sang Wakil Komandan sudah layak disebut iblis. Seolah tanduk tumbuh dari atas kepala, ditambah asap rokok mengepul bagai keluar dari neraka.

Oni no fukuchou siap membantai bersimbah darah.

"Yo~ro~zu~ya~ bersiaplah akan hukumanmu ..."

Dan sosok sang iblis menghilang secepat kilat. Ya, lebih cepat dari The Fl*sh.

Dari tempat Hijikata berdiri tadi hanya tersisa bekas tapak kaki gosong seperti terbakar api. Iris crimson Sougo memandang datar kelakuan atasannya. Seringaian sadis terpampang kemudian.

"Ini akan menarik."

Disclaimer : Hideaki Sorachi

Setting after episode 51 & 52 Infant Strife arc

Pair : HijiGin (Hijikata Toshirou x Sakata Gintoki) slight OkiGin

Lantai dua kedai Snack Otose, papan bertuliskan "Yorozuya Gin-chan" terpampang besar. Si pemilik usaha, Sakata Gintoki tengah duduk di sofa biru. Ekspresi wajah yang biasa malas tampak semakin malas dengan kerutan kesal. Helaan napas pun dibuangnya.

Seseorang memainkan rambut perak jabriknya dengan riang meski wajah tak berekspresi. Tak peduli bagaimana keadaan si pemilik rambut. Meski mantan Jouishishi itu menggerutu, sosok itu tetap gembira memanjakan helai rambut Gintoki.

"Mungkin seharusnya aku tidak mengambil pekerjaan ini. Kenapa juga masih kuterima? Ah, benar. Karena bayarannya. Jadi seharusnya pekerjaan ini dilakukan bersama, 'kan? Lalu kemana para Kusogaki itu? Sial, mereka melepas tanggung jawabnya padaku. Lihat saja takkan kuberi gaji."

Tawa kejam disertai seringai licik keluar dari bibir pria itu. Disusul tawa kecil dari sosok yang memainkan rambutnya sedari tadi. Iris crimson memandang sosok di sebelahnya. Sumber masalah Gintoki justru berada tepat di sini.

Seharusnya ia memang menolak permintaan kali ini. Sayang, orang ini sudah terlanjur suka dengan Gintoki. Ingin menolak tapi tak kuasa. Terlalu banyak faktor, terutama keuangan.

Pria berumur di akhir dua puluhan ini berharap keadaannya tak lebih merepotkan dibandingkan ini. Yang sangat disayangkan tidak dikabulkan oleh dewa-dewi. Karena detik berikutnya ia mendengar suara-suara menyeramkan dari luar rumahnya.

"Yorozuya~"

Alis perak mengerut bingung. Ia merasakan aura tak enak tepat dari belakang tubuh. Perlahan berpaling, di sana sosok seperti dewa kematian berwarna serba hitam berdiri.

Teriakan melengking bergema. Tak menyangka Gintoki dapat berteriak seperti gadis perawan akan diperkosa. Tangan kekarnya memeluk sosok yang tadi ada di samping.

Ekspresi wajah memucat, suara tercekat, tubuh bergetar akan gentar. Pria yang gemar membaca JUMP itu mundur hingga bersandar pada dinding.

"Rupanya benar, huh? Kau memiliki anak dengan kekasih gelap tanpa sepengetahuanku. Berengsek kau, Gintoki."

Eh?

Suara berat ini, Gintoki merasa familiar meski penuh geraman amarah. Lagipula tak banyak yang memanggil namanya seperti itu. Lagipula seragam hitam itu ...

"Hi-Hijikata-kun?" cicit Gintoki.

"Keriting bodoh, berani sekali kau menyentuh wanita dan membuat anak dengannya. KUBUNUH KAU!"

Tebasan pedang tajam mengarah vertikal dari atas kepala si pria berambut perak. Lagi ia menjerit histeris seraya menghindar. Tubuh mungil dipeluknya erat. Serangan itu merusak dinding rumahnya.

Jantung berdegup kencang tatkala ia berhasil lepas dari kematian. Berguling menjauh dari sosok sang Fukuchou. Ekspresi ngeri tercetak jelas di wajah Gintoki.

"Mayora konoyaro! Apa yang kau lakukan pada dinding rumahku?!"

Hijikata berbalik perlahan. Aura membunuh tak pudar sedikit pun. Tangan masih menggenggam katana erat. Ekspresi bengis pun masih terpasang. Iris biru mengilat berbahaya.

"Lebih baik kau peduli akan nyawamu. Karena aku tak sabar memotong tubuhmu jadi dua."

Gintoki berjengit. Tak pernah ia melihat Fukuchou dari Shinsengumi bersikap begini padanya. Bertengkar karena hal sepele sering, tapi emosinya yang meluap kini tak dapat dimengerti oleh pemilik Yorozuya.

"Kora! Kenapa kau marah-marah tidak jelas seperti itu? Apa salahku?!"

"Kesalahanmu? Sudah jelas kesalahanmu ada pada bayi yang kau lindungi."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bayi itu adalah anakmu dari wanita lain, bukan?"

Hening.

Butuh beberapa detik berlalu agar kinerja otak Gintoki kembali berfungsi. Kepala berhelai perak menunduk. Tubuhnya gemetar kemudian.

Bayi dalam gendongannya pun menatap bingung pada interaksi kedua pria tersebut. Diturunkannya bayi itu di lantai.

Secepat kilat sebuah tendangan dilancarkan tepat ke perut Hijikata. Suara dinding hancur kembali menggema ketika tubuh pria pecinta mayones terhempas.

"Oy, Hijikata konoyaro. Kau pikir aku serendah itu, hah? Kaulah yang akan kubunuh karena menuduhku tanpa bukti."

Ekspresi bengis kini menghiasi wajah Gintoki. Tatapan crimson tajam di arahkan pada kekasihnya yang tersungkur di bawah.

Hijikata mengusap darah yang sempat keluar dari bibirnya. Ia segera bangkit berdiri hingga sejajar dengan pria berambut perak dan menarik kerah bajunya.

"Sudah jelas bayi itu buktinya. Apa kau masih ingin mengelak?"

"Hah? Apa kau terlalu banyak makan mayones hingga merusak sel otakmu? Perlu kautahu, dalam pelajaran biologi aku mendapat nilai 5 (*). Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu hingga menghamili seorang wanita?"

Tak tahan akan kekesalannya, Gintoki pun menarik kerah Hijikata hingga wajah mereka begitu dekat. Napas saling tertukar hingga dapat menghirup aroma rokok dan parfait dari lawan bicaranya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan perihal anak ini? Terlalu kebetulan jika-"

"Ini bukan anakku! Kenapa tidak ada-"

"-anak ini bukan dari hasil perbuatan tidak tahu malumu."

"-yang mendengarkanku? Lagipula dari mana kau mengambil kesimpulan itu, baka mayora?"

"Sougo yang memberitahuku."

Gintoki terdiam.

Eh? Sougo? Maksudnya Okita Sougo? Si kapten sadis dari regu satu yang berada di bawah perintah langsung si wakil komandan?

Pundak si pemilik Yorozuya bergetar. Wajah memerah karena amarah. Dengan cepat kepalan tangannya bertemu dengan pipi Hijikata.

"KAU TELAH DITIPU, BAKAYARO! MAU BERAPA KALI KAU DITIPU OLEH BOCAH SADIS ITU, HAH?!"

"BERENGSEK! KENAPA KAU MEMUKULKU? SEHARUSNYA AKU YANG MENGHAJARMU, KERITING!"

"DIAM KAU, MANIAK MAYONES! INI BUKAN ANAKKU! BAYI INI ADALAH KLIENKU! AKU HANYA MENJAGANYA SAJA, BODOH!"

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"TENTU SAJA! Aaah ... Kenapa nasibku begini sial? Seharusnya aku tidak mengambil pekerjaan mengurus bayi ini. Menyebalkan."

Ekspresi terkejut tak dapat disembunyikan Hijikata. Perlahan ia melepas cengkeraman pada kerah Gintoki.

Pekerjaan Yorozuya memang serabutan. Permintaan apa pun akan diambilnya selama dibayar. Ada rasa lega dalam hati Hijikata jika pria pecinta makanan manis itu tidak bertindak bejat pada wanita lain.

Pria berambut perak itu pun melepaskan cengkeramannya pada baju Hijikata. Ia merasakan tarikan pada ujung celananya. Diangkatnya bayi mungil bernama Kanshichiro yang begitu mirip dengan Gintoki, terutama pandangannya yang seperti mata ikan mati.

"Hee... jadi bayi itu bukan anakmu, Danna? Kalian begitu mirip dan kau sempat menyerahkannya padaku. Jadi kupikir itu anak ilegalmu yang ingin kau buang."

Hal itu membuat kedua pria dan seorang bayi menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di ambang pintu Okita Sougo berdiri sambil bersandar.

Sejak tadi ia memperhatikan pertengkaran kedua pria dengan tinggi yang sama itu dalam diam. Sebelah tangan memegang handicam merekam semuanya. Blackmail material.

"Kau!"

Kedua pria berteriak bersamaan.

Pemuda dengan helai rambut pirang pasir itu memang sempat bertemu dengan Gintoki ketika masalah Kanshichiro muncul. Memang bocah ini sadis, namun tak menyangka bahwa pertengkaran dirinya dan Hijikata bermula dari si kapten regu satu.

Ia tak masalah jika Hijikata yang selalu terkena imbas kesadisan Sougo, tapi Gintoki tak mau sampai ikut terlibat. Tentu hal ini membuatnya marah, sama seperti si mayora.

"Sougo teme! Kau menipuku! Kubunuh kau!"

"Berisik! Aku yang harusnya membunuhmu karena sudah merusak rumahku, boke!"

Belum sempat Hijikata menyerang, Gintoki sudah menendang tubuhnya hingga terjerembab ke samping. Alhasil wajahnya mencium lantai lebih dulu.

Makian Hijikata tak digubris. Hanya dengusan sebagai jawaban kekesalan Gintoki.

Pria bermarga Sakata itu kembali duduk ke atas sofa biru. Si bayi duduk di atas pangkuannya sambil mencengkeram baju hitam si Yorozuya. Mata Kanshichiro memandang heran pada pria-pria dewasa tersebut.

"Berengsek. Kalian berdua harus mengganti kerusakan rumahku."

"Tenang saja, Danna. Berikan tagihannya pada Hijikata-san."

"Oy, kenapa aku? Semua ini berawal darimu!"

"Tapi, Danna, aku masih sulit percaya kalau bayi ini bukan anakmu. Kalian benar-benar mirip."

Sougo tak pedulikan sang Fukuchou yang memaki karena tak digubris lagi. Pemuda sadis itu berjalan mendekat ke arah sofa. Diperhatikannya dengan seksama. Gintoki dan bayi itu benar-benar sangat mirip. Sulit dipercaya jika keduanya tak memiliki hubungan darah.

Sedangkan Gintoki terlalu malas untuk menjelaskan asal-usul bayi dalam pangkuannya. Butuh waktu lama untuk menceritakannya. Jadi ia lebih memilih diam seraya mengorek hidung dengan kelingking. Mengupil jauh lebih penting ketimbang menjelaskan pada dua polisi bodoh ini.

Si bayi, Kanshichiro, tengah bermain dengan bajunya. Sedikit menarik ritsleting ke bawah perlahan tanpa disadari si empunya.

Sementara Hijikata dan Okita memilih berspekulasi. Ragu masih mendominasi dalam relung hati. Penasaran pun kian menjadi. Dan kesimpulan diambilnya.

"Gintoki, mungkinkah anak itu adalah anak kita? Kau yang melahirkannya?"

Meski wajah serius terpasang, namun mata navy Hijikata mulai berbinar. Berharap khayalan konyolnya nyata. Membuat Gintoki tersedak akan salivanya sendiri.

"Hah?! Kau bodoh? Itu tidak-"

"Itu pasti anakku denganmu 'kan, Danna? Pasti karena kejadian malam itu saat kau pasrah dalam pelukanku," ujar Sougo sambil menyentuhkan telunjuknya pada dagu si pria rambut perak.

Sontak Gintoki merinding. Ditepisnya tangan pemuda sadis itu. Ia hampir menjitak kepala Sougo jika tak ingat bayi dalam pangkuannya. Salah-salah bisa terjatuh si bayi.

Belum sempat ia memaki, sudah ada Hijikata yang penuh emosi menebaskan pedangnya pada Sougo. Dengan mudah dihindari oleh si kapten regu satu. Setidaknya pemuda sadis itu tidak menyentuhnya lagi.

"Sougo teme! Jangan asal bicara kau!"

"Aku hanya bercanda. Tak perlu kau anggap serius, Hijikata konoyaro."

Keduanya bertengkar mulut tanpa peduli apa pun. Tak sadar jika si pemilik rumah merasa terganggu.

Jika bukan karena ada bayi yang sedang di pangkunya, sudah ia lempar meja di depannya pada dua pria dari Shinsengumi itu. Gintoki dengan suasana hati yang buruk sedang tak ingin mendapat gangguan, justru sebaliknya.

Tengah mendapat pekerjaan mengasuh bayi, mendapat makian atas tuduhan selingkuh, dan ditambah dinding rumahnya yang rusak. Sampai mana kesialan datang bertubi-tubi padanya?

Baru saja si pemilik Yorozuya akan mengusir tamu tak diundangnya, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang basah di tubuhnya. Lebih tepatnya di bagian dada.

Iris crimson membelalak lebar tatkala mendapati bayi yang begitu mirip dengannya tengah menghisap putingnya. Ternyata Kanshichiro telah membuka baju Gintoki dan menganggap itu adalah puting ibunya yang akan mengeluarkan ASI.

"Gyaaaaaa ... apa yang kau lakukan, gaki?! Meski dada ibumu rata, bukan berarti sama denganku! Hei, lepaskan!"

Jika ibu dari Kanshichiro mendengar, mungkin sudah tercetak benjolan di atas kepala pria pemilik Yorozuya tersebut. Beruntung sang ibu sedang ada urusan sehingga menitipkan anaknya pada Gintoki.

Jeritan terkejut itu sontak membuat kedua anggota Shinsengumi menghentikan pertengkaran dan menoleh pada pria berambut perak. Tak ayal pemandangan tersebut membuat keduanya membatu di tempat.

Sosok pria dewasa dengan dada bidang nan kekar yang tengah menyusui bayi ternyata cukup sedap dipandang. Perlahan mereka mendekati pria berambut perak yang tengah panik dan mencoba melepaskan hisapan Kanshichiro.

"Hee ... Ternyata kau memang cocok menjadi seorang ibu, Danna. Benar 'kan, Souichiro?" Okita menyeringai sambil mencolek pipi si bayi yang masih menghisap dada Gintoki.

"Ooiiiiii ... Jangan sembarangan memberinya nama! Kanshichiro namanya, bakayaro!"

"Kau akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat seperti papamu ini, Toshigin." Hijikata pun tak sanggup untuk tidak menggodanya.

"Teme! Jangan memberinya nama gabungan seperti itu! Menjijikkan. Lebih baik kalian membantuku melepaskannya."

Tak peduli keluhan si Yorozuya, kedua pria dari Shinsengumi itu dengan gemas mencolek pipi si bayi berambut sama perak. Kesal karena terus diganggu, Kanshichiro menepis tangan-tangan dewasa itu. Pandangan malas berubah tajam.

Hijikata dan Sougo tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Bayi yang sejak tadi tenang kini mulai serius. Meski bibir mungil tak berhenti menghisap puting Gintoki, pandangan mata tajam itu seolah memberi peringatan.

"Oy, oy, bocah ini menantangku, ya? Kora, kau berani padaku, gaki?"

Sang Kapten sadis sudah siap menarik katana dari sarungnya. Iris crimson miliknya berkilat bahaya memandang bengis. Namun bayi itu menatap tajam tidak terpengaruh.

Gintoki segera menjauhkan diri beserta Kanshichiro dari Okita. Sedangkan Hijikata berusaha menghentikan tindakan keji anak buahnya tersebut.

"Oi, Sougo, hentikan! Apa yang akan kau lakukan pada anakku?"

"OIIIIII ... Kenapa kau masih saja berhalusinasi, baka mayora?! Kau benar-benar ingin mati, ya?"

Tendangan dilancarkan Gintoki tepat ke arah Hijikata. Beruntung sang Fukuchou berhasil menghindar, namun korban beralih pada Sougo yang terkena tendangan maut itu. Suara benda terkena benturan keras karena jendela tertembus tubuh sang Kapten regu satu Shinsengumi terdengar. Lalu tubuh pemuda sadis itu terkapar di luar.

Kedua pria di sana justru menghela napas. Tak peduli telah berbuat kriminal.

Mereka terlalu jengah dengan sifat sadis pemuda itu. Terutama Hijikata yang selalu menjadi korbannya. Meski Gintoki pun cukup akrab dengan Okita, tak berarti ia mau menjadi korbannya juga. Tak sudi.

Masalahnya sekarang adalah bagaimana melepaskan mulut mungil ini dari putingnya. Demi Tuhan, ini sangat tidak nyaman. Hisapannya begitu kuat, jika ditarik begitu saja, Gintoki terlalu takut yang akan menyembur adalah ASI berwarna merah.

Walau pun ia tak mengerti mengapa pria memiliki puting meski tak berguna untuk menyusui seperti wanita, ia belum ingin kehilangan sebelah putingnya. Tidak, terima kasih.

"Oi, Gaki, lepaskan aku! Sekeras apa pun kau menghisapnya, tak akan ada ASI yang keluar. Gin-san ini bukan ibumu."

Si bayi, Kanshichiro, masih asyik mengulum puting pria yang menggendongnya. Tangan kekar sebelah kanan menopang tubuh mungil itu sementara sebelah kiri berusaha melepaskan hisapan bayi itu. Yang berakhir nihil sayangnya.

Terlalu fokus pada si mungil Kanshichiro membuat Gintoki lupa akan sosok lainnya. Ia meremang ketika dirasa hembusan napas hangat membelai tengkuk. Belum sempat bereaksi, kini sebuah tangan meremas dada kirinya yang bebas dari hisapan si bayi. Dirasa tangan lain memeluk pinggangnya.

Suara serak nan rendah berbisik menggoda menghantar getar. Bulu kuduk meremang dan rona merah menyapu pipi putih tanpa izin.

"Jangan lupakan aku, Gintoki. Melihatmu yang sedang menyusui anak kita membuatku bergairah. Kau sangat seksi, kautahu?"

"TEMEEE! KAU MASIH SAJA BERHALUSINASI, HAH?! DASAR MESUM KAU, BAKA MAYO-ah ..."

Desahan meluncur bebas tanpa terkendali tatkala dua tangan nakal si Fukuchou meremas dada dan selangkangannya. Ia pun dapat merasakan ereksi Hijikata yang menempel erat pada belahan bokongnya.

Tangan kirinya yang bebas mulai menarik poni berbentuk V itu dengan keras ke depan. Sayang hal itu membuat si pecinta mayones menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Gintoki. Menghirup aroma manis yang keluar dari sana.

Kedua tangan masih memanjakan lekuk tubuh kekar si pemilik Yorozuya. Menjamah tanpa ada persetujuan dari pria berambut perak tersebut. Dengan berani Hijikata juga menggesek kejantanannya pada belahan bokong padat.

Tangan kekar berkulit putih masih menjambak rambut hitam namun tak lagi kasar. Desahan dan erangan erotis mulai menggema dalam ruangan. Sekuat tenaga Gintoki tak terhanyut dengan sentuhan Hijikata. Meski otak menolak, namun tubuh berkhianat.

Sentuhan yang telah lama dirindukan, namun situasi saat ini tak memungkinkan. Ia sadar itu, tapi tiap lekuk tubuhnya lebih jujur. Ia menginginkan ini.

"Hi-Hijikata ... hentikan ..."

"Sshh ... nikmatilah."

Perlahan Hijikata membawa mereka mundur hingga bersandar pada meja kerja Yorozuya. Tangan kanan Gintoki masih menopang Kanshichiro dengan erat. Tak sampai hati membuat bayi itu terjatuh meski tenaga perlahan menguap.

Tangan kasar Fukuchou memainkan tubuh sensitif kekasihnya dengan lihai. Tangan kiri memilin puting menegang hingga kemerahan. Sementara tangan kanan menurunkan celana hitam beserta bokser pink motif stroberi hingga selutut. Batang kejantanan menegang dipijat di balik yukata putih hingga cairan bening membasahinya.

Tubuh mantan pejuang Joui itu gemetar. Rasa nikmat yang dinantinya kini menyerang tanpa bisa dicegah. Ia sudah hampir menyerah dalam buaian penuh dosa jika saja tak ingat dengan bayi dalam gendongannya.

Ia tahu ini tak pantas dilakukan di depan seorang bayi. Hanya saja Gintoki pun tak sanggup menolak keegoisan Hijikata. Pria yang dijuluki iblis itu sangat tahu di mana titik yang membuat si rambut perak menyerah.

Kuharap tak ada yang melihat kami.

Harapan hanyalah harapan. Tepat ketika itu pintu shoji terbuka memperlihatkan dua pemuda-pemudi Yorozuya lainnya.

"Gin-chan~ kami kembali-aru. Dan-"

"Di mana Kanshichiro, Gin-"

Dua orang pria dewasa dan dua remaja mematung di tempat, serta satu bayi yang telah terlelap dalam gendongan masih menghisap puting. Keheningan yang melanda bagaikan diguyur air es.

"Gin-chan?"

"WUAAAAAA! JANGAN LIHAT, KAGURA-CHAN!"

Secepat kilat pemuda berkacamata itu menutup mata gadis dari klan Yato. Wajahnya merah padam sambil menggelengkan kepala penuh panik.

Tak menyangka hal pertama yang dilihat adalah adegan tak senonoh dari dua pria dewasa. Sementara pemuda berkacamata panik, pria berambut perak sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus di seluruh permukaan kulitnya. Tak sanggup bersuara.

Tanpa bisa dicegah, Kagura sudah melepaskan tangan Shinpachi dari wajahnya. Secepat kilat gadis itu berlari melancarkan sebuah tendangan.

"BERANI-BERANINYA KALIAN BERBUAT MESUM DI SINI, KONO HENTAAAAAII!"

Gintoki berteriak histeris dan menghindar dari serangan anak buahnya yang paling sangar. Namun karena celananya yang menggantung di lutut, ia pun terjatuh. Beruntung Kanshichiro berhasil ia lindungi.

Nahas kini Hijikata yang terkena tendangan itu hingga terpental ke luar jendela. Persis seperti adegan Sougo yang ditendang Gintoki beberapa saat lalu.

Teriakan memilukan terdengar dari sosok sang Fukuchou. Suara debam keras terdengar kemudian. Kini tubuh Hijikata tergeletak di samping anak buahnya, si sadis Sougo.

"Jadi ... Fukuchou, bagaimana rasanya ditendang jatuh dari lantai 2 oleh anggota Yorozuya?"

"Berisik, Sougo."

THE END

(*) Nilai 5 di Jepang adalah nilai tertinggi untuk satu mata pelajaran. Jadi maksudnya di sini Gintoki selalu jd anak paling cerdas di kelas.

Judul terinspirasi dr slogan susu. 😆😆😆

Pertama kalinya bikin HijiGin. Udah pernah denger anime Gintama dr dulu tp baru nonton animenya dr awal sejak Novemver 2017 lalu. Yap, sangat telaaaaaatt sekali... 😂 😂 😂

Dan ternyata anime ini sangat sangat amat menarik sekali... dan berakhir jd naksir HijiGin. Walopun OTP ini msh sangat sedikit dibanding GinHiji, tp krn dasarnya aku lbh suka uke yg lbh macho, soo aku pilih HijiGin.

Gpp lah ya ngeship OTP minor asalkan doyan mah.

Thanks for reading, vomment, and add to library.

Happy Valentine's day 2018

OMAKE

Dan di sinilah sang Wakil Komandan beserta si Kapten sadis regu satu berada untuk perawatan, Rumah Sakit Oedo. Keduanya mengalami luka dalam dan beberapa tulang retak. Bagian tubuh yang terluka tertutup perban putih.

Keduanya memandang bosan langit-langit kamar inap. Sebelum sebuah ketukan pada pintu membuyarkan lamunan.

Pintu bergeser, menampilkan sosok pria berambut perak dengan pandangan mata malasnya. Ekspresi wajah tampak datar, sebelum tiba-tiba membanting sesuatu ke atas meja nakas rumah sakit.

"Ini untuk kalian. Karena hari ini ... Valentine's day. Jadi ... sampai jumpa."

Setelah mengatakan itu ditambah wajah merona merah, Gintoki segera beranjak dari sana. Hal ini membuat kedua anggota Shinsengumi tersebut terpaku.

Ternyata dia bisa bersikap manis juga.

Keduanya mengambil bingkisan berbentuk kotak yang telah diberi masing-masing nama tersebut. Begitu dibuka, terdapat sebuah coklat berbentuk hati dengan nama mereka di atasnya.

'Untuk Baka Mayora.'

Begitu yang tertulis untuk Hijikata menggunakan mayones. Gintoki tentu sangat tahu kecintaan pria perokok berat ini akan mayones.

'Untuk Souichiro-kun.'

"Sougo desu."

Entah sudah berapa kali Sougo mengoreksi bos Yorozuya itu akan namanya. Namun tak pernah berhasil. Rasanya percuma.

Keduanya mulai mengambil coklat tersebut. Pemuda berambut pirang pasir hanya memperhatikan saksama, takut akan jebakan karena Sougo tahu bahwa pria pecinta parfait itu sama sadis dengannya. Sedangkan Hijikata langsung melahapnya tanpa curiga apa pun.

"Ugh ..."

Wajah Hijikata pucat pasi ketika dirasa perutnya bergejolak. Meski tertatih, ia segera berlari menuju kamar mandi.

"Sialan kau, Gintoki! Kau memberikan pencahar pada makananku!"

Sougo menyeringai mengejek akan nasib sang Fukuchou. Ia sudah menduga hal itu. Beruntung dirinya tak mudah terjebak.

DUAR.

Dalam sekejap coklat yang dipegang Sougo meledak. Menyebabkan ledakan kecil dan membakar sedikit ruangan. Alhasil seluruh alarm kebakaran menyala dan menyebabkan kepanikan.

Dari luar rumah sakit, Gintoki memandang kejadian itu seraya menyeringai sadis dengan kilat mata penuh dendam.


End file.
